


Stormtrooper RN-001

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Conditioning, M/M, Medical Procedures, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born. </p><p>RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his life inexcplicably entwined with one General Brendol Hux II.</p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by [courgette96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96) who asked for the following. 
> 
> Although Snoke is tempted to bring the young Solo-Organa child to the dark side, he decides it isn't worth the risk. And there are better ways to destroy the new Jedi order. But since he cannot just let the child be, he has him kidnapped, and promptly placed into the Stormtrooper program. Young Ben Solo (now with a number instead of a name) is raised loyal to the order and taught to ignore the visions he has or the feeling that there is a woman in the Galaxy who is very sad. Developing a friendship with FN-2187, and feeling completely abandoned when he escapes with that pilot. That Stormtrooper trying to keep the fact that he can make object float and break with his mind a secret, because standing out means reconditioning. That Stormtrooper wondering why the Resistance is bothering keeping him hostage instead of killing him, and why does General Organo and Han Solo look ready to cry looking at him?
> 
> The prompt also asked for bonus Kylux which I am always happy to deliver. This fill is completely written on the kink meme and is just getting a facelift to make it more legible. 
> 
> Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2009649#cmt2009649

The first thing RN-001 recalls is pain. He remembers being held down on his stomach, the feeling of scalpels piercing delicate skin, the whirring sound of machinery, the copper smell that could only be blood, and the salty taste of tears in his mouth as he screamed in a voice he could hardly recognize as his own. He felt something foreign being placed inside of him through the numbness of the local anesthetic, a sharp, shooting pain running along the line of his spine. It was the worst feeling of his life and he was certain he would die. Of course he wasn’t RN-001 back then. He wouldn’t receive his designation for another year. The time between was full of harsh voices asking questions to which he had no answer, shocks when he was too slow to reply, and a constant blur of never-ending pain that filled him in both mind and body. Every time he figured out the right answer to a question a new set would be presented before him. Every time he ended the suffering, a far worse suffering would occur. He knew now that those early days had been the beginning of his conditioning. Back then however it was just a haze of endless torture. 

The first recollection of anything beyond pain was of a tall man with hair more gray than anything else and a small boy with brilliant red hair and pale green eyes who stood straighter than any child should know how to. He was brought before them, his upper arm held in a tight bruising grip by a meaty hand that belonged to one of his regular torturers. “This is the one. We haven’t given him a number yet.” The gruff voice stated. 

He didn’t dare look up at the tall man or the cruel man. He knew better then to look into the eyes of his betters. He didn’t want to be punished again. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the buttons of the red-head’s shirt collar. The stylized embellishments were just low enough to allow him to see the redhead’s mouth without looking into his face. “He’s scrawny. Is this really the one the supreme leader went to so much trouble for?” A new voice spoke above him, one he assumed belonged to the tall man. Still, he did not dare speak as the two men spoke around him.

“He’ll grow. We haven’t placed him on a growth regiment yet because we weren’t sure how you’d want to deal with his unique case. We did perform the procedure to place the suppressant chips. They won’t be able to remove them without a trained surgeon and even then they’re more likely to kill him.” The tormentor seemed pleased with his action. It was as if torturing children was somehow pleasurable to him. 

“Splendid, then there’s only one thing left to do.” He tall man beckoned the redhead forward. “Brendol, you are nine years old, it is high time you took an active role in the Stormtrooper training procedures.” The older man’s voice was condescending as if the boy should have taken an active role in torturing children before now. “This will be your first task. You will train RN-001 to be loyal to our order. You will employ the training and conditioning regimens you feel necessary to mold him in the images of a personal guard suitable for the heir of the Hux line. You will not fail me in this.” The man’s tone left no room for debate.

The red head stared, something akin to frustration and anger in his eyes. The boy who would become RN-001 was unsure as to whether the rage was directed towards him or the tall man. Still, he couldn’t ask. “Yes sir.” The boy answered with a sharp salute. The redhead approached and grabbed RN-001’s chin. RN-001 didn’t understand then but the redhead, Brendol, was inspecting him for faults. He was examining the way a farmer would look at livestock. If he found any problems, he didn’t make them known. “I want him on supplements K-18 and L-7. He should be tall, he should have a stature fitting of a man in my personal unit, something to show he is better than the usual drivel. I would have him in combat procedures Y-8 and continue his conditioning with O-6.”

The tall man chuckled as if someone had made a joke, as if there were something amusing about the redhead’s statement. “O-6? Is that not a little light Brendol? Should you not be concerned with instilling as much loyalty as possible? He is your first after all.” 

RN-001 watched through hooded eyes the redhead bit his lip. He seemed to consider the tall man’s words for a moment before answering. “No sir. O-6 is correct. If he is to serve directly under my command I require he be intelligent. Any higher and the risk of the drug cocktail causing permanent damage to his brain is too great. I will ensure his loyalty through other means if necessary.” The boy spoke evenly, as if trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.  
“Have it your way.” The tall man brushed off the red-headed boy’s opinions. 

The cruel man spoke once more, confirming each of the redhead’s orders. His gruff voice drowning out all other sound in the room. They were all talking over him as if he were a prop or some sort of object. Then there was the look the redhead gave him, a glare made him feel as if he had been caught doing something wrong, as if the act of listening was a crime. He tried to tune it out and instead concentrated on a stray thought that seemed to occupy his mind whenever there were small breaks in the pain. In his mind’s eye he saw a woman with a kind smile, her silky brown hair tied up in braids and a man with scruffy chocolate locks and a smirk that spoke of trouble. It struck him that he couldn’t remember their eyes and a small part of him ached to realize that. He wasn’t sure who they were but he felt that knowing them was important. He couldn’t afford to focus on that however, the cruel man had gripped his upper arm as was pulling him away once more.

The pain continued only now it was different. Where before the pain would be vague and constant now it was brief and all consuming. He would be clamped down to a table and poked with needles for hours. Sometimes they left them in his arms, a liquid dripping from the tubes they were connected to every part of his body. They would place a screen in front of him and hook him up to a machine that would give him electric shocks whenever images appeared that were not in line with certain ideals. Some days he could become so exhausted he couldn’t help but close his eyes after hours of viewing these images. He would be woken with a slap and forced to keep his eyes open. Then he would be fed a small and tasteless meal made up of a gray mush before being placed in an uncomfortable cot with no pillow and expected to sleep. Some days, the routine would change, when he woke he would then be expected to fight using weapons he had never seen before. He would be placed in white armor and forced to wear a mask that hid his features and modulated his voice and even the sound of his breathing as it became heavy with exhaustion. Then he would fight someone in the same armor. Sometimes the weapons were blunt and each hit caused little more than bruising. Then there were other times he would walk away with his white armor covered in blood his opponent’s body being picked up by droids for disposal.

Every standard week he would be called into a meeting with the redhead. RN-001 would be taken by his handlers to a sparsely decorated room where the redheaded boy was waiting to speak to him. The setup was always the same. The redhead sat on one side of the durasteel table while RN-001 was placed in a chair across from him. In the beginning, these calls were formal. The redhead, who he would come to know as Brendol, would ask him what he learned since their last meeting. He would then look into RN-001’s dark eyes, staring past them into his soul while RN-001 recounted the messages presented to him on the screen and the weapons he learned to use.

It wasn’t until the eighth meeting that he actually said anything beyond that initial command. “You are fighting the conditioning.” It was not a question and allowed no room for disagreement. It was a fact. RN-001 didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure what to say. “I expected you would.” He pulled up information on the holopad that was his constant companion. “You have an incredibly high IQ. That paired with your natural abilities make your resistant to conditioning. It doesn’t matter that you’ve had suppression chips placed within your body. Your skills continue to break through. It is clear to me that you don’t believe in the ideals of the fallen Empire or in our new order yet you proclaim otherwise because you are intelligent enough to know the consequences of speaking out. That is good. I do not need an idiot by my side, guarding me, when I take my rightful place in this world. I want someone who challenges me intellectually while remaining trustworthy. I believe you can be that individual. Do you think you have the potential to fulfill this role?” 

RN-001 remained silent for a few moments. This line of questioning was unlike anything he faced in the past. It was a test and if he chose incorrectly he would be placed in a world of pain until he learned the correct answer. “I am to be whatever you ask of me, am I not?” he responded hesitantly. 

That was evidently the correct answer because the redhead smirked. “Yes, I suppose you are. If we are to trust one another then I should explain a few things you. You are RN-001, the first in your line where R represents the location from which you were recruited and N represents the year you were collected. My name is Brendol Hux the second and I am currently top of my class in the officer academy, training to become a valuable member of The First Order.” His words left no room for arguments. He didn’t ask if RN-001 understood. He just walked from the room as if nothing had changed.

After that meeting RN-001 began to look forward to his meetings with Brendol. The older boy, at least he believed he was older based on the way he towered over him, was blunt. He answered all questions RN-001 had for him regardless of whether or not they would have been considered acceptable by his handlers. He learned far more about his purpose from Brendol because Brendol did not shy away from any topics. Through Brendol he learned that the soldiers he defeated in combat training were being sent to their death because they were weak. He explained that only the strong were desired in The First Order. He learned why The First Order existed and its stated purpose of bringing peace to the galaxy by liberating it from the disorder that came from a weak democratic government. He also discovered things Brendol didn’t dare speak of directly. He determined that Brendol struggled with an overbearing father who often tried to sabotage his son. Brendol believed his father intended for RN-001’s training to be a failure because the boy was older than most recruits and obviously intelligent. Brendol’s father expected RN-001 to be a failure that would end any chance Brendol had of having a career and possibly a life. This new found knowledge brought forth an unexpected defensiveness as RN-001 determined that he would defy the tall man’s expectations and assist Brendol in becoming great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes through the first year of RN-001 serving directly under Brendol Jr. He learns about himself, about Supreme Leader Snoke, and then the two of them learn how sly Brendol actually is. 
> 
> At the end RN-001 gets a nickname which he will be referred to by for the rest of this fic because typing out his designation is a pain.

RN-001 marked the passage of time by the birthdays of Brendol Hux II. When Brendol Hux turned fifteen years of age RN-001 was honored to begin wearing his armor on a more permanent basis as he joined Brendol as his guard full time. He was removed from the training facility where he had grown up and taken to the Hux family estate where he was subjected to new rules. RN-001 was to wear his armor at all times. It was only to be removed when sleeping, changing or using the refresher. He was no longer expected to sleep on a small cot in a dorm room with one hundred of his peers. Instead he would have a small private room that adjoined Brendol’s. The biggest difference of all turned out to be the existence of mirrors. In the training facility mirrors were forbidden. They were not to look at themselves because seeing their own form would foster a sense of individuality, something The First Order wished to squash. The first time RN-001 saw himself he was surprised. He looked odd, almost exotic when he recalled the faces of his peers, his handlers, and Brendol. He had hints of dark hair covering his head. It was shorn short from regular shaving, dark eyes that looked like an endless abyss, freckles and moles that stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin and features that seemed all too large for his adolescent face. Brendol had always said he was attractive but he wondered if the other man lied. He certainly didn’t look like those his peers had gossiped were good looking whenever they were given a respite from their handlers. 

As RN-001’s primary duty was ensuring Brendol’s safety he was expected to follow Brendol to his classes. Brendol was in final year of the officer’s academy, having skipped two years. As a senior he was permitted certain allowances, he soon learned that his presence had been one of these allowances. RN-001 enjoyed this part of his duty most because while he was taught only obedience, Brendol’s classes discussed right and wrong, reason and logic, and the need for a strong hand to guide the masses. He could see why Brendol was so eager to graduate. He was clearly meant to be part of this ruling class. 

If attending Brendol’s classes was the best part of his new duties then passively watching Brendol’s home life unfold was the worst. He had discovered quickly that Brendol Hux Sr. had a mean streak. He seemed to want to bring his son down. He critiqued his every action and needled Brendol until the boy began to doubt his own beliefs. If that wasn’t enough Brendol Sr. would hit the redhead for non-existent slights against him. It could be anything from filing to announce his presence when he entered the home or thinking too loudly. There were far too many nights that RN-001 spent patching up Brendol’s slip lips or bruised ribs with bacta patches and ice. Brendol would never speak during those nights, his father’s abuse silencing him. 

It was during one of these violent bouts Brendol was thrown into a wall by his father, his head making a sickening thump as it hit the hard surface. Something inside RN-001 snapped when he saw Brendol crumpled on the ground, a thin rivulet of blood making a lazy trail down his chin. RN-001 moved without thinking, his only concern his duty to Brendol. He grabbed the closest weapon, Brendol’s training blaster, and shot the man who dared to harm Brendol before he could turn around to sense RN-001’s presence. RN-001’s aim was true and his shot hit his target in the back of his head. The tall man with gray hair fell forward, his blood pooling onto the ground around his body. Brendol Hux I was dead. 

RN-001 took of his mask, the confined space suddenly making him feel claustrophobic. He was in the common area of the Hux household. He was forbidden from removing his mask here but after what he had just done he wasn’t certain it mattered. Brendol looked at the prone form of his father from his place against the wall, his eyes were wide, and his body was shaking uncontrollably and RN-001 found his own body was tremoring as well. “Brendol! Bren!” he called, walking over to his charge and kneeling in front of the younger Hux. At the call Brendol snapped out of his daze and pulled his eyes to the Stormtrooper in front of him.

“R--- Rn, Ren.” Brendol let out whispered his voice shaking as much as his hands. “Oh shit. Ren.” The Stormtrooper was taken aback by the shorted designation. Brendol Hux II despised nicknames. He supposed the other male must be in shock. He watched as Brendol took a deep breath, the shaking slowly stopping as he made a conscious effort to relax. “Thank you Ren. You successfully defended me. Now, I need you to hand me the gun. It will need to hang my finger prints on it, a Stormtrooper killing such a high ranking member of the order would be unacceptable. Then I will need you to go to my room and collect my holopad. I will need to take control of my family’s assets and send the commanders a justifiable reason to why I killed my father. RN-001 stood and turned towards Brendol’s room when he felt a pressure on his arm. Brendol had stood up as well. He pulled RN-001 into a tight embrace. It was the first physical contact he could remember that wasn’t painful and he wasn’t certain why the realization made his eyes water. 

They pulled apart and Brendol was a different man. His fear and anxiety gone, replaced with a single minded focus and need to complete the task at hand. Brendol picked up RN-001’s helmet and replaced it on his head. RN-001 resumed his current mission, grabbing Brendol’s holopad while the Hux heir called his father’s superior, a man RN-001 had only heard of in whispered rumors during his training. He wasn’t certain what to expect of Supreme Leader Snoke but somehow the man on the holovid seemed to fit the name. He looked like a specter, more dead than alive. He was old and scarred and for a second RN-001 saw Brendol’s hand shake at the sight before the redhead got himself back under control. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I am Brendol Hux the second. I am sorry to disturb you, your eminence but I wanted to inform you that the matter of my father’s plots to overthrow you have been taken care of.” It was a good start RN-001 considered. If The Supreme Leader admitted that he didn’t know of these plots he would look foolish. Now for the follow-through. “I am sending you the evidence of such plots in case there is anything that does not fit in with your investigation of these matters.” RN-001’s eyes widened behind his helmet. It was a perfect defense but rather unexpected. He knew that Brendol was a brilliant strategist but to have previously prepared evidence of his father’s disloyalty. That was beyond what RN-001 could imagine. Then again, what sort of man was the supreme leader if he would accept the death of a trusted ally at the hands of his son with a single word? No, this was something Brendol knew he would need in advance.

“You have pleased me Brendol. I am glad that you see that your father’s ambition was becoming problematic to us. It is good that you stepped in for the betterment of the galaxy and I look forward to seeing what you do in the future.” The man said without hesitation, the ominous sense in the room disappearing as the holovid disconnected. 

Brendol leaned back, the tension fading from his body. His legs trembled and he sunk down to the floor once more. “It’s lucky that man never liked my father. It provided an easy opening to manipulate.”

RN-001 was still impressed by the existence of evidence against Brendol Hux Sr. “So you intended for me to kill your father all along?” he asked.

Brendol looked up at his Stormtrooper. “No, I intended to kill him myself soon. It would be the only way to be memorable enough to the supreme leader to keep on my schedule.” The schedule was something Brendol mentioned to RN-001 briefly in the past. Brendol Hux II wanted to become the youngest general in The First Order. He also wanted to become ruler of the galaxy. RN-001 was fairly certain that Brendol hadn’t yet established a plan for reaching that particular goal.

“Ren, thank you. Things are going to change for us now. We’ll be going to enter the military in an official capacity. We will likely serve on a Star Destroyer where we will not have the freedom to communicate as we do now. That doesn’t mean our objectives have changed. I want you to know that you’re the only one I can trust Ren.”

RN-001 blinked in disbelief beneath his mask. Perhaps the nickname hadn’t been the byproduct of shock after all. “Of course, I will continue to fulfill my duty to you for as long as you draw breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this get updated so much more often than my other stories? It's because I already have the entire thing written. I'm really just trying to fix it up. This chapter works as an interlude of sorts explaining their first years at The First Order and the evolution of their relationship. It also serves to introduce Phasma baby Finn which is kind of exciting. 
> 
> Finn and Ren will have a bit more interaction (sadly Phasma doesn't get much more which is a shame because she's one of my favorites) but I really try to focus on Ren's relationship with Bren.

After the death of his father things moved fast for Brendol and Ren. Brendol was allowed to take his final examinations the day after his father was buried. Ren wasn’t surprised to see that Brendol Hux passed with flying colors. He found it only right that the redhead was the youngest person to graduate from the academy. A genius, is what the professors called him. Again Ren wasn’t surprised by the assessment, after all, Brendol had shown he had the strategic foresight of a man five times his age when he was only nine years old. It had made Ren swell with pride that others recognized the brilliance he had always seen in Brendol. 

The unexpected consequence of Brendol’s action was that the vast majority of the officers commanding Star Destroyers at the time were more hesitant to accept Brendol’s brilliance. Brendol had just killed his father in cold blood, or so they had been lead to believe, which meant that any officers with skeletons in their closet wouldn’t want a man as perceptive as Brendol on board their ship. After several months of discussion they were finally given a placement on the ship of a promising Lieutenant General in the First Order. Brendol was given the rank of captain while Ren became a squad leader. The new positions came as somewhat of a surprise to Ren, he supposed that somewhere in the back of his mind he realized a captain would not be privileged to have their own personal guard but knowing he wouldn’t be serving directly under Brendol hurt more than he expected. It didn’t matter that Brendol would now oversee the entire Stormtrooper training program, per his father’s will, no exceptions could be made for such a young officier. Ren would still be stationed on the same Star Destroyer though which would have to be enough.

Their new positions made it difficult for Brendol and Ren to see one another. They passed each other regularly and Ren would report to Brendol on a weekly basis on the status of the troopers onboard the ship. These meeting were less personal, however and they were nowhere near as often as they had been when they lived at the Hux estate. They didn’t even have the opportunity to see one another at night since Ren was required to sleep in the Stormtrooper barracks while Brendol slept in a small room in the officer quarters. While Ren could have theoretically joined Brendol in his quarters without an adjoining room it would be far too intimate and improper for a young officer rising through the ranks. The death of his father meant that Brendol would be under close observation and a connection to a Stormtrooper would jeopardize them both. Despite that, when they met Brendol would rarely address Ren by his designation, he would instead call him “squad leader” because the temptation to refer to him as Ren was too great. 

They became like two planets whose orbits occasionally led them to pass one another. Just close enough to feel one another’s pull, their warmth, but not close enough to touch. It remained like that for months, years, even. During that time Ren found solace in training those under his command. He felt a sort of sick glee in watching Brendol ruthlessly cut down those he found less than worthy on his way up the ranks. By the age of nineteen he became a Lieutenant General, himself. He was granted his own Star Destroyer, an older Imperial class that survived the destruction of The Empire. Ren thought it was a bit of a rust bucket but he couldn’t complain after Brendol had been promised a new Resurgent class when he made General.

Brendol’s new position provided him with new freedom. He no longer had to answer to any higher officer aboard the ship. He was in charge which meant that there would be less observations. More importantly, it was a position that made Brendol eligible for a personal guard. On their first night aboard the old ship Ren found himself called to the newly minted Lieutenant General’s personal quarters. “Lieutenant General Hux, you called?” He spoke quietly, his voice modulated by his helmet. 

Brendol smirked, a delicate red eyebrow rose before he pulled Ren into his room waiting until the door automatically shut to speak. “Indeed I did Ren.” He pulled off Ren’s helmet and set it on the counter of the miniature kitchen his rank provided him. He took in the sight of the man before him. It had been four years since he had seen Ren with his mask off. “I missed seeing your face.” Brendol reached up to trace one of the small freckles that dotted his skin. “You’ve grown tall, you’re finally going to be taller than I am.”

Ren shook his head, his emotions hidden even without his mask. “It’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Hux froze. At first Ren thought he had said too much. They never spoke about their initial meeting or the conditioning Ren went through. Brendol seemed to recover quickly however so perhaps it wasn’t so bad.

“That’s true enough. You were going to be tall anyway. They took x-rays when they brought you in that helped us to determine how your body would grow. I used these models to determine your supplements. Had you been given a different supplement combination it would have stunted your growth.” Hux explained. Ren had no idea if it was true or not, but Brendol had never lied to him before. “Now, Ren, there was something I wanted to do, something I couldn’t do before now. I think it’s something you want as well but if I’m wrong… you can stop me if I’m wrong. I won’t be mad.” Ren sensed Brendol was nervous. The young lieutenant general’s hand shook ever so slightly before he leaned in to kiss the Stormtrooper who had been his closest companion since childhood. 

Ren was surprised but he kissed back without hesitation. It wasn’t what he expected when he had arrived tonight but it didn’t mean it was unwelcome. Brendol was the only person he felt more than a casual comradery or disdain for. Brendol was his friend, his ally, and perhaps he could be more than that. Kissing the other man was pleasant. His mouth tasted like mint and cloves. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Ren admitted. 

Brendol frowned. “Did you not enjoy it?” 

Ren shook his head. “I think I did, but I can’t be certain. May we try again, sir?” he asked hesitantly. 

This time Brendol kissed him with more force than before. Their tongues twined in a dance that Ren found strange but enjoyable. He allowed Brendol to maintain dominance, it was only right that he lead just as he always had in their relationship. That night Ren stayed in Brendol’s room. They spent their time together discovering the changes in each other’s bodies. Brendol’s face was rough, almost invisible hairs were beginning to grow on his face. They would be gone in the morning, shaved away in a daily ritual. Ren had more freckles now, or at least Brendol thought he did, perhaps he was just seeing more of him then he had before.

The next morning they hesitantly returned to their given roles. Both guarding a new secret, something precious. In the daylight, having Brendol command the ship wasn’t that different from being stationed under someone else. Ren still lead a small squad when he wasn’t required to guard Brendol, and he had begun to train young troopers in practical combat as well. Brendol had more paperwork and spent perhaps a few more hours on the bridge. The real difference for them was the nights. After their initial encounter, more half of his nights were spent in a bed much comfier than his own. A bed that belonged to Brendol Hux. 

Time moved faster than before with the new aspect of their relationship. They spent most of their free time together. Ren helped Brendol with a personal project that would help him reach his goal of general. The idea seemed like overkill Ren when he first heard it. A weapon that was more powerful than The Death Star had been. Brendol believed that a weapon built into the core of a planet could harvest energy from nearby stars. The destructive force of the weapon, Brendol estimated would be enough to destroy entire systems with a single shot. It seemed like a fantasy to Ren but Brendol’s math was indisputable. He ran the numbers, calculated the cost, and determined what resources would be needed three times over before presenting it to the supreme leader. 

The plan was approved contingent on finding a suitable planet. Brendol lead his rusty old ship into some of the deepest reaches of space. Ren and his squad searched hundreds of planets for him before finding a cold forsaken wasteland that fit the necessary criteria in terms of size and distance from the star that would be used to power it. Brendol was twenty four years old when his final approval was granted. The project was the push Brendol needed to become general. The rank official conferred the day after the ‘StarKiller Project’ received final approval. As general, Brendol was given control of a new Resurgence class Star Destroyer that would become the flagship of the fleet. He was provided with an endless supply of Stormtroopers, many of whom had not yet been trained in combat. These troopers would manage the facilities while Ren, and a trooper he wasn’t familiar with, a woman by the name of Phasma oversaw them. Together they were tasked with teaching them the combat skills they were lacking so that the new base would have a dual purpose operational and defensive force.

“She trained those we send into battle at the facility.” Brendol explained one night in bed. “She really is impressive. I mean she’s not you.” Ren was taller still, then he had been when he and Brendol had connected romantically for the first time. He found he enjoyed his latest growth spurt, it allowed him to curl himself around the red-head’s smaller form. “She’s impressive though. Powerful. Dangerous.” Ren’s eyes were unfocused. He hardly heard what Brendol was saying. He had started to hear distant voices around the time that they arrived here. At first he thought that they were caused by troopers outside their rooms. The base was still under construction after all and perhaps the room was not yet properly insulated. They were infrequent at the start though. He could go days without hearing them and then they would be come back with full force for hours or days before retreating once more. There was no set schedule for them either.

The voices were a minor concern compared to the abysmal state of the Stormtroopers under his command. They were a handful to say the least. They ranged from horrible to great with a large variance unlike those he had trained in the past. He wondered if perhaps this was what it was normally like, that some troopers that would normally be weeded out during combat were allowed to live when facilities work needed to be done. One in his current group stood out to him. He kept his squadmates under control despite the caustic personalities and weak link. His designation was FN-2187 and something told Ren he was worth watching. 

Ren was surprised when he found himself offering to train the younger trooper after a particularly bad day of voices ringing in his head. The trooper had spent the last four hours of training trying to learn to shoot better. It was an all too often overlooked skill among Stormtroopers. It had been something Brendol ensured Ren excelled at. The additional training ensured he spent a lot of time together. Ren found it strained that he formed a bond that was similar to friendship. It was the first time he had bonded with someone other than Hux. It would never be as close as his bond with Hux but it was nice to have someone to speak to on nights when Hux was up filing reports leaving Ren had to sleep in the barracks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux ran the numbers and determined that this was going to escalate quickly. The only think that disappointed me about this chapter was I didn't really add more Finn interactions. I think that when Finn discovers that Ren and Bren had success defecting he will be more likely to defect first chance he gets. 
> 
> Anyway, we're more then half way through so I hope you're enjoying it.

Ren treasured the nights he spent with Brendol. In the quiet of Brendol’s he didn’t have to be a fearsome squad leader or mentor to young Stormtroopers. He didn’t have to be an ideal member of The First Order’s faceless army. Instead he could be himself because, in truth he wasn’t like them. Ren didn’t have absolute faith in The First Order or The Supreme Leader the way he should, he only had faith in Brendol and to pretend otherwise took a toll. Especially with the near constant pounding headache that had become an everyday part of his existence. The voices that once occurred rarely were now a near constant buzz in the back of his mind. Occasionally he could make out words ‘who’, ‘you’, and a name ‘ben’ but it was never clear enough to make sense of it. Instead it was just a constant pounding that left him boneless at the end of the day and made it hard to concentrate. 

Today was one of the rare occasions that Ren was alone in Brendol’s room. Normally, he only entered once Brendol was already inside. They had agreed that Ren entering when he wasn’t there would be seen as suspicious should anyone happen to see. Today Ren could barely stand at attention, however, which led Brendol to make an exception. When Ren entered the room he pulled out the chair at Hux’s desk and sat down, his body bent forward, his mask next to his elbow, his face in his hands. He didn’t even hear when Brendol walked in. He didn’t sense him until Brendol’ arms were around him, pulling him into a hug. Ren smirked. He knew Brendol liked feeling taller, it was a control thing. He twisted around to face Brendol, glad to not have to get up. “You look awful Ren. Is there an illness travelling around the barracks?” he asked concerned. Ren wouldn’t know if he looked awful. He hadn’t looked in Brendol’s mirror and the trooper barracks didn’t have them. They were an unnecessary luxury even for Stormtroopers who had undergone years of conditioning.

“I have a headache. The voices are getting louder and FN-2003 almost shot me today before you even saw me on the bridge. It was not the best day.” Brendol looked concerned and a little miffed that one of the lowly troopers Ren trained dared to hurt him. “It was an accident. I was lucky though, I saw it coming and was able to get out of the way or maybe it just wasn’t as close as I thought.” Brendol anger faded and he frowned as if considering something. 

“And the voices are worse?” Brendol asked, his face betraying his obvious frustration. 

Ren nodded. “Yeah, it’s not affecting my work though. Don’t worry.” Brendol smiled, proud of Ren’s perseverance. 

“Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?” Brendol knew Ren wasn’t up for anything beyond cuddling but he always asked just in case. Ren felt he was lucky that Hux was always so accommodating. 

“I tried to eat on my way down but I couldn’t get much more than a protein bar down. I just want to go to sleep.” Brendol nodded. 

“Of course, let’s get changed and I’ll lie with you until you fall asleep.” He ran his fingers through the short downy hairs that made up Ren’s buzz cut. “I’ll still have to have a droid bring food but I can eat after you fall asleep.” Ren breathed a sigh of relief, happy he could just sleep.

Within five minutes they were both in bed, Brendol playing big spoon despite being the shorter of the two. Again, it made him feel better about his height. Ren didn’t mind. The soft fingers that were rubbing up and down his body were lulling him to sleep. 

What Ren didn’t know was the moment he fell asleep Brendol climbed out of bed, ordered some food down to his room, and then pulled out his personal holopad to run some numbers. 

“Shit. No, no, no. These idiots.”

Ren looked up, sleep still in his eyes. He spotted Brendol sitting at his desk, running a hand through his hair. It was a sign that this was a major crisis. Ren hated it when his hair was messed up. His red hair reflected brightly in the dim light of the lamp. “Bren?” he whispered, his voice coming out as more of a whine. “What’s wrong?” 

Brendol stood up and walked over to his weary lover. “It’s nothing. I just found an issue with calculations that were made for The Stormtrooper program. It puts me in a tough spot.” He placed a hand on Ren’s head and sighed. Something was bothering him. If Ren was fully awake he would object and demand that Brendol tell him the truth but half asleep he couldn’t fully see the lies Bren was weaving. Brendol flicked the lamp off and laid back down. He pulled Ren into his arms and held him in silence for a few minutes. Just when Ren thought he might fall back asleep he heard Brendol’s voice. “Ren? If I was ordered to choose between you and The First Order what would you want me to do?”

Ren huffed and turned around. That was a horrible question for pillow talk. “I’d expect you to do what you believe to be correct. I would not hold it against you if that was The First Order. I am replaceable. It would take time but Phasma could help in the interim.” Brendol gripped him tighter. His entire body stiff as a board. 

Ren could tell Brendol was lost in thought. He could feel the stress radiating off of his entire body. He wasn’t sure what had Brendol in such a state. “What is it Bren? Did I do something wrong?” 

Brendol shook his head. Ren felt it against his back. “No, it’s just… I think that we need to leave.” 

Ren sat up and turned around, suddenly feeling wide awake after Brendol’s revelation. “What? Brendol? What are you talking about?” 

“I’ve mapped out all the possible ways this could go down once Snoke finds out what’s been happening to you.” Brendol frowned sitting up as well. “He’ll order your death or at least force you to have a surgery that would likely result in your death. The men responsible for this fuck-up are dead and he won’t like that. Best case scenario for me is a demotion, worst case is my death as well as yours.” 

Ren looked at Brendol his eyes wild. “What are you talking about? What is he going to want you dead for? And let’s not forget that he needs your plans for Starkiller. It will take another five years at least to complete.” 

Brendol shook his head. “He already as my plans. It will slow him down but he can build it without me. I am just as replaceable but we need to go now, the more time we spend thinking about it the more that might go wrong.” 

“You’re not making any sense Bren!” Ren shook his head and tried to think. He was loyal to Brendol and if Brendol felt he needed to destroy the life they had created then he would go with him. He would go with him even if he couldn’t see the reason. “All right. Whatever you need. I promised I would follow you no matter what and that hasn’t changed.” 

“Please put on your uniform and prepare the ship. I’ll grab a to-go bag and see if I can dig up some civilian clothes for us.” Ren scoffed. Brendol hadn’t worn civilian clothes since he entered the military. Before that he wore his academy uniform almost every day. Ren couldn’t even remember what Brendol looked like in civvies. Even if he had them they might not even fit anymore. 

“All right. I’ll go.” 

They dressed quickly, Ren leaving the room immediately after replacing his helmet. He headed towards the hanger and grabbed a small ship he knew Brendol favored. He still wasn’t sure what it was that made his lover so panicky but he said he would follow and nothing would change that. The ship should be easy to prepare. He just didn’t expect FN-2187 to come in while he was working. “Hello sir, what brings you here so late?” 

Ren was used to lying to those under his command, after all he had never spoken to anyone about the less professional aspects of his relationship with Brendol. FN-2187 might have been one of his favorite troopers but Ren wouldn’t hesitate to throw him under the bus for Hux. “Yes, FN-2187, I am escorting General Hux to a meeting off base that is taking place tomorrow. It’s a bit early to leave but there has been some trouble in the region and he doesn’t want to risk being late. You know how the general feels about tardiness. Please, do not concern yourself and complete your rounds instead.” Ren brushed him off.

“Yes sir.” FN-2187 didn’t seem to fully believe him but he left anyway.

Ren’s preparations continued. Fuel gauges and supplies were all checked. Approval was received from the bridge the moment he mentioned General Hux. Now all he was waiting on was the man himself. “I grabbed some spare clothes in case we are delayed longer than necessary.” Brendol announced when he came into the room. Although Ren hadn’t mentioned the excuse he had given to FN-2187, Brendol seemed to be on the same page as usual. Brendol mentioned the possibility of delay as their reason for leaving so prematurely for a meeting he wasn’t even meant to attend.

“Good, we’re all set to fly off. Do you want me to fly or would you rather take charge?” Ren asked. 

Brendol offered a tense smile. “I will. I might need your help when we get close to our destination though.” 

Ren raised an eyebrow under his helmet. “And where are we going?” 

Brendol heard him but he didn’t respond until they were in hyperspace. The silence between them tangible. “The resistance base on D’Qar. We need to seek refuge from your parents.” Brendol responded his teeth gritted. 

“What?” Ren asked his eyes wide under his helmet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days. I've been busy with work and haven't had that much time. I should have this finished sometime next week though. Never fear. I like the beginning of this chapter a lot. I think it speaks a lot to Ren's state of mind as well as Hux's. They were messed up. Someone should fix that. The end of the chapter has Leia and really the reason Hux didn't just send Ren away (or one of them) was because I enjoy Hux's conversations with Leia because they're so alike from a tactical standpoint but so different in their beliefs and relationships.

“Do you remember what your designation stands for?” Hux asked as if his reveal had been the most natural thing in the world. 

Ren nodded warily. “Of course, the R for Republic because most Stormtroopers are taken from the outer rim where there is less oversight for these things.” The N was the year he was taken, the fourteenth year since Hux senior’s program began. 

Brendol smirked. It was completely inappropriate but Hux always enjoyed being right. “Yes, and no, the R is for Rebel Alliance, or what would now the Resistance. You are the only child that was taken from right under The Resistance’s nose. You were special and the First Order wanted to take away any advantage they might gain from you.”

Ren suddenly felt overheated. His mask felt more like a noose than anything else. He took it off to meet Brendol eye to eye. Ren didn’t need to hear this. He didn’t want to hear it. He had long come to terms with the idea of never having a real family. Family could hurt you, abuse you. No, having Brendol was more than enough. “Why are you telling me this? I don’t want to know.” He whispered his voice coming out more like a whine than anything else.  
Brendol sighed. “Because you should know why we’re running, Ren. You should know why you were taken.” 

Ren shook his head. “I was taken so I could be with you, isn’t that enough!” Ren pleaded. He felt as if something inside of him would break if he knew the truth. 

“No, Ren, listen, I love you but you have to know before you get there. Snoke took you because you were force sensitive, because your lineage meant you would be powerful.” Hux raised his voice, the concern that he so often kept hidden was suddenly evident. “The doctors kriffing… they messed up Ren. They were supposed to suppress your powers entirely but they forgot to account for the fact that your hormones would balance out when you reached adulthood. Without the hormones to control the implant it’s become inert allowing you to access a portion of your powers. I think… I know that’s what you’re feeling.”

Ren placed his hands over his ears. “Stop. Bren. Stop. I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this, I said I would follow you but not as this. Not as some child from a group of ragtag do-gooders.” 

Hux flicked on autopilot and walked over to Ren. He pulled the taller man close. “You don’t have to. You can keep following me however you want to. We need to go there though. They’re the only ones with the abilities necessary to hide us from Snoke. I told you this because even if you don’t know them they will know you. That is something that can’t be hidden. I’ll tell them off for you. You’ll still be Ren if you want.” Though Hux wouldn’t admit it Ren thought he might secretly be relieved that Ren wanted to remain unchanged. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he could feel Hux better now. Perhaps it was the silence of space that made his lover’s thoughts so clear. They remained like that for what couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Such a small amount of time and yet it felt like hours. 

They only pulled away from one another when a transmission came through their comms. “You are entering protected space, please identify yourself.” The voice came over their fuzzy comm unit from the planet below. 

“All right, now that we’re agreed, let’s see how this goes.” Brendol pulled away and walked back to the pilot’s chair. “This is Brendol Hux the Second, I have one other passenger on board, a member of my personal guard, and…” Ren listened as the always certain Brendol suddenly hesitated. “My lover. We have committed an act of treason against The First Order and we seek refuge in exchange for information.” 

There was silence and for a moment they weren’t sure the transmission went through. A different voice came through the transmission. “Please repeat?”

Bren frowned. “This is Brendol Hux, I have one passenger aboard with me. We have committed an act of treason against The First Order and we seek refuge in exchange for information.” 

The voice came through again, quickly this time. “Permission to land. Please exit your ship with your hands up.” 

Brendol looked to Ren for confirmation. This was their last chance to turn back, they couldn’t go home but they could try to hide even if their recapture was inevitable. He wanted to give Ren that choice. Ren nodded, signaling Hux to land. 

“Preparing for landing.” Brendol spoke into the comm. While Brendol landed the ship, Ren took off the rest of his armor, leaving only the black undersuit. He figured The Resistance wouldn’t take kindly to a Stormtrooper in full armor. It was difficult taking it off. For years it had been his defense against the world, protection from everyone aside from Brendol and now he would reveal himself to a group of complete strangers. 

When Brendol had the ship on the ground he looked over to Ren. He could see how uncomfortable his lover was, and he pulled his greatcoat, which he had discarded on the floor of the shuttle along with the go-bag and placed it over Ren’s shoulders. “I know it’s not the same but I always felt as if this was my armor, hopefully it will work for you as well.” He offered Ren a small smile pulling the hatch to open the automatic door. 

Once the door began to open Brendol placed his hands above his head, Ren followed suit. As the door began to rise they noticed the countless sets of boots that they had been surrounded. When the door completed its motion they could see their captors all held blasters, ready to fire. Several men boarded the ship. They wasted no time in handcuffing Ren and Hux. Apparently, the fact that they were willing made no difference when dealing with The Resistance. They were led through the crowd and brought before a woman, single file, Hux in front of her with Ren standing behind him. She was smaller in stature than either of them. Brendol looked her over, noting hair mostly gray, the brown streaks of what must have been her original hair color were now few and far between. Her face though, he recognized her from old Rebel propaganda he studied for historical significance at the Academy. This was General Leia Organa. Ren heard, Hux’s thoughts ringing in his head as if they were his own. 

“General Brendol Hux. Out of all of The First Order lackeys who could defect, I would never had predicted that you would be the one to defect. And for a lover, no less. Tell me who could have captured the heart of the emotionless gen…” her sentence was cutoff when she looked around Hux to see Ren. Her eyes began to fill with tears and Ren wondered what was it that had made this woman so emotional? He wasn’t experienced with females but none of the female Stormtroopers cried over themselves or anyone else. It would have been unacceptable, especially in a public setting. What made this woman so upset that it brought her to tears?

Hux intercepted the woman, pulling against the guard to stand in front of Leia, blocking Ren from her view. “He can feel The Force. If they tried to suppress it again there was a large chance he might not survive given the delicate nature of the procedure and the growth of his body since the initial implants were installed within his spinal cord. I couldn’t allow that to happen to Ren.” Hux never spoke his name in front of others before. Hearing it now was something of a surprise to Ren. The way it was spoken was different from usual. It was so forceful it left no room for argument. 

Leia nodded. Something, passed between her and Hux that was beyond Ren’s detection. “Take Hux to interrogation. Send Ren, to holding for now. We’ll speak to him next.” The way she said his name made Ren think that she was disgusted with him. He wasn’t certain why that bothered him. She was a stranger, one that up until a few hours ago would have been his enemy, why would he care what she thought?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

Ren tried to recall his training. He was supposed to remain calm and vigilant if he were ever captured. Well, that and kill himself but he was fairly confident that Brendol would object to that considering he was the one who brought him here. It not an easy task, given how his concern for Bren dominated his thoughts. He was supposed to protect him, that was his only purpose, he couldn’t do that if the other male was being interrogated without him. He laid down on a small pull out cot that barely fit his body in an effort to clear his thoughts. He needed to collect himself they took him to interrogation so he didn’t lash out and do something stupid. When he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander he could almost hear Brendol’s voice and another, maybe the crying woman? 

“General Hux, what is it that you want? I don’t believe that you would bring my son back out of the goodness of your own heart.” Brendol scoffed at her words.

“Well, first, I didn’t bring your son back. I brought my personal guard, Ren, designation RN-001 if you prefer. You’ll find that our Stormtrooper program is rather thorough which means that even a child taken at five years of age would have no recollection of their former life.” Stormtroopers were normally taken as infants so Ren’s case was rather unique. Still, he was a child and he couldn’t be expected to remember life before his training after all these years. “Second, while my feelings for Ren played a role in my decision you would be correct it stating that I didn’t do this without cause. The chips used to suppress Ren’s abilities by attacking his midi-clorians failed once his hormones balanced out. It is an unforgivable crime. The Supreme Leader decreed Ren should either be dead, or preferably a loyal member of Stormtrooper Corps. As the current head of the program, I am responsible for this failing regardless of the fact that I was nine at the time of the procedure. The Supreme Leader doesn’t take failure well and I would prefer to live or die based on my own actions rather than the actions of others. Believe me this is not what I would have chosen for myself or Ren but I ran the numbers and our greatest chance of survival and freedom is here.”

Ren chuckled, the voices fading when he heard the sound of his own voice and then a door slamming nearby. Brendol both hated and respected his father and to die for his failings would be the ultimate insult. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the voices again. 

“…you want from us?” the woman’s voice again. He missed the beginning of the sentence. It wasn’t as clear as it was before. At least not until he had Hux’s voice to focus on.

“I was hoping that we might be provided with a safe haven in return for information.” Brendol answered, his voice even. 

“And why would I do that for the man who raped and brainwashed my son?” The woman was trying to restrain her rage. 

“Raped and brainwashed? I think you’ll find Ren and I both desired our current relationship and that any brainwashing that might have occurred has long since faded. Ren isn’t loyal to The First Order. He’s only loyal to me because we share a bond built up over countless years.” 

The woman smirked she felt she had something on Brendol and it made Ren’s breath catch in his throat. “So you’re saying he has Stockholm syndrome.” 

Brendol looked down and Ren could feel his shame as deeply as if it were his own. Ren felt an anger at the thought of anyone would make Brendol feel ashamed of himself. Ren felt overwhelmed by his feelings. It was as if without his physical mask to hide behind his emotions were taking control of him. 

Ren heard a loud bang and was pulled away from Brendol and the woman. He looked over to the door of the cell to find the bars crumpled in a heap at his feet. It seemed they had spontaneously collapsed in on themselves and for a moment Ren considered going to retrieve Brendol. He only stopped because he figured it would not be a good show of faith when they were trying to seek refuge from these individuals. Still, the sound had startled him from his trace. He couldn’t seem to connect with Brendol and the woman again, their voices dulled beyond what he could hear. 

He laid on the cot for what felt like hours he felt adrift without Brendol. They had been separated before but it was always willingly out of duty and an understood necessity. He sensed Brendol’s presence nearing him. He stood and approached the collapsed door, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lover. He watched as Brendol brought by his cell on a way down the hall and while the guards both raised an eyebrow at the state of the door they didn’t say anything, leaving the woman following behind them to speak instead. “Did you find our accommodations not to your liking?” she asked. 

Ren shook his head. “No, I thought that was a feature.” He deadpanned.

She chuckled. “Ren is it? Do you know who I am?” 

Ren tensed but he wasn’t sure why. “You’re General Leia Organa, the head of The Resistance and…” he paused unsure if he should say more… he had overheard her and Brendol talking… but saying what he heard would mean admitting it. “…biologically speaking you’re my mother.” 

She had tears in her eyes again. He wished she would stop that. It was a shameful display of human emotion. It showed she was weak. “Yes, I am. General Hux says you’re not my son anymore… but you know me.”

Ren shook his head. “I heard you. I thought I might have fallen asleep. I thought that just a dream at first but Bren’s logic was spot on. He never sounds as brilliant as he actually is in my dreams. I don’t do it justice. He’s right though. I’m not your son. Whoever I was back then is long gone.”

She actually cried this time. “I failed you. I’m so sorry Ben.” 

Ah, so that was where Ben came from. He was born Ben. He wondered if that was why Hux decided to call him Ren… because it was already so close. “You failed him. That much is true. You’re not alone though, he isn’t the only child who was taken. Besides, I am happy as the man I am now. I would think, as a parent that would be most important.”

She shook her head. “But he brainwashed you.” 

“No!” his rage rose up for a moment threatening to swallow him. He tried to pull it back. “No, he didn’t. You’re probably unaware of the protocols that go into making a Stormtrooper but Brendol requested the lowest level of conditioning so as to retain my mental state and intelligence. My conditioning was broken years ago. Brendol asked me to help him. He was alone, with no one to trust. I didn’t have anyone either. So we chose to trust each other.” Ren spoke gently.   
She was also angry, also frustrated. He could tell even though she hid it under a mask of tears. “That’s called Stockholm syndrome. He twisted you into believing you love him even as he holds your leash.”

“NO!” The sound of steel crumbling. One of the nearby cell doors must have broken. “Brendol is many things but he’s not a rapist. He didn’t twist me into loving him. We’ve both done wrong but Brendol never hurt me. I won’t have you making him believe I don’t love him for myself!” he was screaming, his cheeks wet. When did he start crying, why was he so weak. 

“REN! Enough.” A voice spoke over them both. It was Brendol. It must have been his cell that opened when the other door collapsed. He was still held by guards but standing in the doorway to Ren’s cell it suddenly didn’t seem to matter. “I’m glad you believe in me. I am. I also appreciate your defense of my character but, you’ve protected me for so long. I need to protect myself, I will to protect us both now. Okay?” Brendol stepped into the cell, the guards too dumbstruck to respond. 

Ren nodded trying to focus on his breathing. “Of course whatever you want as long as you don’t let them take you away.” 

“Never.” Brendol answered pushing past Leia to pull Ren into his arms. They collapsed there. They were both crying now. Perhaps it was something about this place that brought out their weaknesses. With Brendol in his arms it suddenly didn’t seem to matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main portion of the fic. There will be an epilogue. Hopefully a lengthy one that ties up some loose ends. After all we still don't know what fate awaits Brendol and Ren. Plus there's Leia and Han who will definitely want their son back. It's a mess and with the threat of the first order we'll have to see.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Supreme Leader Snoke determines that bringing Ben Solo to the Dark Side is more trouble then it's worth, a new stormtrooper is born.
> 
> RN-001 is all that remains of the boy who could have been Ben Solo. He is cut off from the force and brainwashed until he no longer knows up from down. He grows up without ever feeling not the warm embrace of his parents. In its place there is only the inhumane and often deadly training methods used to produce the strongest infantry. Still, he becomes something special, his path inexcplicably aligned with one General Brendol Hux II.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

Ren checked the fuel gauge on the small cargo ship he had been provided with for his upcoming mission. It wasn’t an x-wing or even an a-wing but given the task at hand there was nothing could be done about that. The gauge showed full as he knew it would. He had already checked it over twice already. He was just waiting for Brendol. He was set to ship out to retrieve some data from one of their undercover operatives. He just had to see Bren before he left.   
They were closing in on their sixth year on D’Qar. They had both joined The Resistance around the start of year two when Brendol, who had spent much of his time as a casual observer around base declared them “too incompetent to cope” and demanded an opportunity to fix their mistakes. Ren followed close behind. He knew Bren thought that they needed help but he was certain that Brendol needed them just as much. His lover would become antsy and irritable if he didn’t have something to do and there was nothing Brendol was better at then managing military operations.

They had both been surprised when Leia allowed them to join without question. Sure, Hux had contributed to their mission providing them with much needed information on all matters of The First Order. He still struggled to believe in their way of life and his often fell back into old habits. Leia knew as much. She had been kind to them, far more than they deserved. She invited them to awkward dinners, she introduced them to her husband, Ren’s biological father, and often visited them when she had a respite from her duties. Ren could feel that she still disapproved of Hux though. She still worried that it might be an act. The whole thing seemed like quite a paradox because as far as he knew she still hated Brendol and was convinced he was manipulating Ren. At yet, she let him join her resistance, perhaps she saw just how valuable Bren was. He had certainly won them several battles since they joined up. 

Brendol stayed in command. His sharp mind working just as well for The Resistance as it had against it. Ren on the other hand, was meant for field work, or perhaps training. He certainly spent hours working with the forces of The Resistance on how best to counter the combat techniques of Stormtroopers. He found what he enjoyed most was flying. During his time at The First Order he had disliked it. The standard Tie Fighters required both a pilot and a gunner. That meant Ren had to rely on someone else’s abilities to keep him safe. The Resistance had x-wings though and once he got used to the controls he found the complete control they gave him to be exhilarating. He didn’t even mind spending short periods on his father, Han Solo’s old ship. The old bucket operated like a dream even compared to the new T-70s he flew for missions.

He found the pilots he worked with to be fascinating creatures. There was Poe who was a damn good pilot. Far better than Ren or any of the others ever would be. He was charming, kind, and witty. Ren enjoyed getting Poe in front of Brendol because his lover found Dameron to be infuriating. He liked to watch him argue seriously with Poe while the other man joked around. Then there was Jessika. She would have made a great Stormtrooper. She didn’t cry the way Leia Organa did, she could beat any man in a fight, and drink any man under the table. There was Snap whose bravery and kindness was beyond measure. Asty who was so different from anyone he had met in the xenophobic First Order but who was the same as the rest of them, brilliant and brave. He liked them all in their own ways, they became good friends to him.

“Are you ready?” Brendol’s voice echoed throughout the quiet hanger as he approached. One would never mistake Brendol Hux II for someone who grew up in The Resistance. He refused to wear the uniform calling it “a crime against fashion that would make them the laughing stocks of the galaxy” instead he bought his own clothes. He supplemented his stipend by doing odd jobs as a speech writer for senators of The New Republic and spent the money on clothing he found to be more suitable. His clothes were plain, crisp, and perfectly pressed but the soft material, tailored to his body, and retrieved from the other end of the galaxy spoke of luxuries most could not see or appreciate. 

“I am. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to see me off.” Ren smiled and walked towards Brendol to meet him part way. When they reached one another they came together in a tight embrace. 

“Well, I had to make sure you remembered how much you want me.” Brendol smirked, capturing Ren’s lips for another kiss. It was a long time before they pulled back. “I just got word that one of our sleepers, the ones I slipped the reconditioning routine in for before we left had their cover broken. It turns out he cracked under the pressure. I was given permission from General Organa to give you the opportunity to retrieve him. I figured you’d want to do it personally.” He passed Ren a paper with coordinates and a designation FN-2187. I’d normally want you not to but I remembered he was one of your favorites.”

“Luke Skywalker is apparently coming back to base with an apprentice.” Ren mentioned sharing a rumor that had been going around between the pilots for the last day or two. Brendol sighed. He was afraid Luke would take Ren away from him. Ren knew as much. Ever since they came back Ren’s abilities were constantly monitored, his force abilities nowhere near what they should be given his midi-chlorian count. The barely functioning suppression chips in his spine had permanently dulled his senses to the point where he would never be jedi material. Brendol knew that and yet he always feared that Skywalker’s desperation would convince him to go after Ren. “Don’t be like that Bren. He won’t take me away. Leia already said that she wouldn’t let him even if he did. I’m too old and too weak. Even if he did I would fight to get back to you. You know that. Now if there’s nothing else I would like to have my fiancée finish seeing me off.” 

Brendol huffed. He didn’t like to be proven wrong even when he knew that Ren was the one doing it. “Fine, fine. I love you Ren. You better come back safe.” The former general said kissing the former Stormtrooper. 

“I will. You know I will.” He returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. Ren and Bren made it out all right. Finn will be brought to The Resistance and live happily while Luke won't be able to train Ren. He will train Rey though so it will all work out in the end. I kind of want to write the tale of one of their awkward family dinners but that's for another time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
